A Yamanaka Mirror
by freckledpeaches
Summary: Sakura and I had a bond similar to that of Naruto and Sasuke's. We knew each other's hardest times. Until...until she moved on to things like training with the Hokage. Little did Sakura know that she left her mirror behind... Me. Friendship .
1. Meeting One Another

**Story:**Yamanaka Mirror

**Genre: **Tragedy, Angst

**Rating: **Teen

**Summary: **In those days, Sakura and I were the bestest of friends. I admired her, she admired me, even through the competition of the love for Sasuke. Whenever someone thought of Sakura, they would think of me, and vice versa. We were equals, through and through. Until... until she changed and left me, for good. Leaving the mirror of herself that has long been forgotten.

**A Naruto Monolouge**

**Disclaimer:Naruto, in all rights, belongs to Masashi Kimoto and its other respectful owners.**

* * *

**Chapter One: Meeting One Another**

It all started when I had seen Sakura Haruno, crying and lamenting in the fields. Out of curiosity I asked her if she was alright. I would have never admitted this to myself, but her coral pink hair and stunning green eyes with immense depth seemed to intrigue me. I would soon become jealous of her unique looks and my boring blond hair and sky blue eyes.

"People think I have a h-hideous forehead and ugly pink hair.." she lamented.

I thought otherwise. "No, it astonishes me. It's lovely and special in its own way."

At first, her eyes seemed to shine and glimmer in delight of my compliment. But it became dark and dull in an instant. "You're bluffing so that I can stop crying," she mumbled.

I chuckled at her weak suspicion. "No, girl, I'm always trustworthy. You can count me on that. I'm Ino Yamanaka, by the way. Call me Ino-chan!" I hugged her reassuredly and she finally seemed at ease.

She smiled softly. "S-Sa-Sakura Haruno des. Hi, Ino-san..."

"Ino-chan!" I laughed, poking her arm in the process.

"I-Ino-chan."

Remembering her comment about her forehead, I gave her a red ribbon. "Here, Sakura-chan. Tie up your bangs. It'll make you look cuter and hide your forehead."

She hesitantly tied up her bangs, and just like I had promised her, it added more life to her eyes.

"Ino-chan..."

"Yeah, Saku-chan?"

"Are we... friends...?"

"Duh! Of course! We'll be best friends forever!"

She smiled for the third time that day. I gave her a high five, and bid her good luck.


	2. Childish Competitions

**

* * *

**

A Yamanaka Mirror

**Teen Tragedy and Angst**

**Summary: **In those days, Sakura and I were the bestest of friends. I admired her, she admired me, even through the competition of the love for Sasuke. Whenever someone thought of Sakura, they would think of me, and vice versa. We were equals, through and through. Until... until she changed and left me, for good. Leaving the mirror of herself that has long been forgotten.

**A Naruto Monolouge**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies :)**

During the story I will use * at the end of a word to give its English/real meaning.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Childish Competition**

I had always had a crush on Uchiha Sasuke. He was cool, calm, recollected, and mysterious - everything I had wanted in a boy. Who could not have admired him? The girls adored him. The guys respected him. Even I was the head of a fangirl group in the academy for Sasuke - kun. Luckily, he never did anything to stop us, but he never acknowledged us either. Yet, it made us desire him all the more.

So when I became Sakura's best friend, she picked up on my ways. For example, liking Sasuke - kun. We were still great friends, but there was always this tension between us whenever our topics turned to Sasuke.

The Vice-President of my Sasuke-kun fan club, Tsumi, decided to tease Sakura about it.

"So, Sakura_- chan, _how does it feel like being popular?" she mocked.

"W-what?" whispered Sakura, evidently confused.

By then, I had walked in the empty classroom. I noticed Tsumi teasing Sakura, but I was too afraid to interfere. So, I stayed hidden behind a desk.

"Don't act all innocent about it. Everyone knows you like Sasuke. What, do you think he'll like you more if you're not in our fanclub? Well guess what. With your fat forehead, even your long hair won't do much," she leered, flicking her long, luscious, dirty blonde hair.

"B-but.. I like him.." murmured Sakura, shivering in fear.

"Tsk tsk... you're such a low life." Tsumi suddenly donned an evil grin, and I knew what she was going to do. I couldn't bear to watch Tsumi torment Sakura like that.

"Shinranshin no Jutsu!*" I muttered, so that Tsumi would not hear me.

And I was right. I entered Tsumi's body just in time before she could slap Sakura's face. My body thumped to the ground, leaving my blonde hair in sight, which Sakura noticed.

"Ino-chan..." she whispered. "Is that you?"

"Hai, Sakura-chan.* But first, I need to bring Tsumi's body somewhere else."

Sakura solemnly nodded, and I used my chakra to quickly run out of the academy.

I ran all the way to Tsumi's doorstep in 10 minutes, and rang the doorbell and released myself out of Tsumi's body as the door creaked open.

* * *

When I woke up in my own body, I first saw Sakura, peering into my own eyes.

"Ino!" she said, in delight. "You're awake!"

I smiled at her happiness. Friendship made you feel good, after all.

But I noticed something was wrong with her smile.

"Sakura... you don't seem that happy as usual..."

She looked into my eyes. "Ino..."

"Yeah, Saku-chan?"

"I... I'm sorry for liking Sasuke too...."

My face darkened. "Yeah. I know."

"And... thanks for saving me... we're.. we're still friends, neh*?" she asked, eyes hopeful.

My eyes opened wide in surprise. "Sakura.."

"Yeah, Ino-chan?"

"We're still... friends?"

"Well, of course Ino-chan!"

Sakura hugged me - like a true friend would.

* * *

Our friendship grew stronger after that incident, but nonetheless I still had to submit to a lot of peer pressure.

Then, one day, we had a fan club meeting. All of us was supposed to relay information and tips on getting Sasuke to like us. Tsumi was grinning evilly the whole time, but she never told us why. I however, had to find out the hard way.

During late spring and Sakura and I sat on a wooden bench on the inskirts of the Academy grounds. A late blooming sakura tree towered over us, adding more peace to the lovely scene - at least, until Tsumi came, wearing a Sasuke-like smirk. I questioned her with my eyes, and she answered, pretending to be confused.

"Ino-chan, how could you!" she sobbed, looking anguished.

I was instantly confuzzled. "What the heck, Tsu-chan? What are you talking about?"

She sobbed harder. "You betrayed Sasuke and our fan club!"

"I did no such thing," I snapped.

"Oh yes you did!" she accused. "One week ago you told me that you would never admit this, but you hated Sakura! You told our whole group that she was an interferenceto worshipping Sasuke and all she wanted was to have Sasuke for herself!"

It struck me like thunder. "I - I - I didn't do that! I swear! You're lieing!"

I turned around to tell Sakura that Tsumi was a liar - but I was too late. Sakura was always a gullible girl, and by the looks of her face, she believed Tsumi.

"And now, look at you! You're _fraternizing with the enemy!_"

I slapped Tsumi.

* * *

An hour later, Sakura calmed down. "Don't worry, Ino - c-chan, I wouldn't have believed Tsumi anyways..."

"I'm sorry Saku-chan."

"No, it's ok! I knew Tsumi hated me all the time. But are you ok?"

I sighed. "Yeah. Tsumi was always jealous of being vice president. Now that she finally reduced me to nothing, she's going to lead the Sasuke group."

"Ino - chan..."

"Yeah?"

"I don't think me being friends with you has been good. I mean, all it did was make you lose your reputation and friends, and I can't bear to see that..."

"..."

**_"Maybe... maybe we shouldn't be friends anymore..."_**

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks to GeishaKitten, my _very first reviewer ever. _If it hadn't been for her, I would've sumbitted this chapter of Yamanaka Mirror 3 days later! **

**Please review :)**

* :

Shinranshin no Jutsu - Ino's family jutsu, the Mind Body Disturbance thing :)

Hai - Yes

:))))) Baaaaaaaaaai :D


	3. Bitter Departures

_Sh_A Yamanaka Mirror

**Teen Tragedy and Angst**

**Summary: **Sakura and I had a bond similar to that of Naruto and Sasuke's. We knew each other's hardest times. Until...until she moved on to things like training with the Hokage. Little did Sakura know that she left her mirror behind... Me. Friendship;.:Not Yuri:.

**A Naruto Monolouge**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies :)**

During the story I will use * at the end of a word to give its English/real meaning.

* * *

**Chapter Three: Bitter Departures**

I awoke to my Uchiha alarm clock (I had bought a clock and painted it red and white), the sound of birds chirping, and my mother's cooking. At first, I grumbled from being awakened from another session of beauty sleep, but within a second a cheeky grin had already formed on my face - something that I had only done with... Sakura. To me, it wasn't any ordinary day. This was the day that I became part of a real society - a Konoha nin. And according to my mother, it also meant I was finally a grown up at age 12.

I changed out of my casual pajamas and started to put on my revealing purple ninja attire. When I was 6, I had always envied girls who could make their ninja clothes so fashonable and yet easy to fight in. My mother simply laughed at my childish pout and had started sewing what was to be my very own fighting wear.

When I found out that it was purple, I asked my mother why she chose that particular colour.

"Ino-chan," she laughed, wth her sweet, loving chuckle, "purple is your complimentary colour. See, it matches your lovely blond hair." She stroked and brushed my hair, giving me a warm tingly feeling that I had always felt.

* * *

When I had finished watering our beloved plants, I set out, ready for my graduation.

It was then that I spotted Sakura, on her way to the academy, as well. Her hair had grown even longer, pink strands cascading down to her waist. Even her Haruno ninja attire seemed very casual due to her trousers and long sleeves.

She noticed me, and gave a cold smile. "Still wearing those armwarmers that Sasuke-kun likes, eh?"

I nodded, giving a smile that was equally unwarming. "Hn. Your hair is so long, it'd be a pity if he didn't notice you."

And instantaneously, we both started racing each other to the academy, each wanting to prove that one of us was better.

* * *

Like any other day, Sasuke-kun was sitting in the corner, while Tsumi and her fanclub ogled over him. I walked by, and minions of the group immediately stepped aside for me. I wasn't in charge of the group no longer, but they still had respect for me. Tsumi glared at me slightly, but paid me no further attention.

My eyes lingered over Sakura. She was ogling over Sasuke as well, just less enthusiastically as I was. Her eyes flickered over, into mine. Vivid eyes stared into me, and I felt as if all my secrets were being displayed to her very eyes. She looked away, and suddenly I felt all the tension leave me.

So we weren't **truly** enemies. We both knew that.

"Earth to Ino-chan!" chimed a delicate voice, which I immediately recognized as Hachi-chan's.

"Uhm.. Hi Hachi-chan," I mumbled, suddenly out of my trance.

"Have you noticed that... **that **kid always stares at Sakura?" she giggled, pointing towards a blond haired kid. Lines similar to whiskers streaked across his face. He donned hideous orange clothes. He was... **that **kid.... the demon called....

"Naruto! Get back in your seat and stop ogling Sakura!" yelled Iruka-sensei, obviously tired from work.

The class laughed, and Sakura looked as if she would be murdering Naruto later. I sighed, and turned back to Hachi-chan. "He's hopeless."

I took my usual seat next to the Akimichi and Nara kid. I never knew what was so special about them, but according to my father, their fathers were his lifelong comrades.

* * *

"Alright, class, you all know this is the big day!" shouted Iruka, over the crazy giggles and boyish fights.

Everyone's heads shot up, eager for their teams.

"Congratulations to **all** of you," he beamed, even to the demon boy, "on becoming Konohagakure's new set of Rookie Genin."

We burst the tension with a deafening cheer, and even Sasuke couldn't surpress a hardly noticeable smile.

Iruka cleared his throat for silence. "Now. Only one obstacle remains before you will meet your teachers, and your teammates. The sorting."

We all settled down, ears perked up and eager for Iruka's words.

_Please let me be with Sasuke-kun and someone else who won't talk... _I thought, legs shivering.

"Team 1," he annouced, with a great bravado. "Minako, Juumo, and Yakushi."

* * *

"Team 7," Iruka droned on, **"Naruto,"**

_Hmm..._

**"Sasuke..."**

_Please Kami, let be me united with Uchiha Sasuke.._

**"and Sa-"**

_Sayumi? Sakuya? Saki? _

**"ku-"**

_Sakuya? **Sakura?**_

**"ra **with the Jounin Hatake Kakashi.** "**

I felt a sense of bitter anguish. So I wasn't with Sasuke-kun after all. Every pair of feminine eyes in the vincity shot poison kunai at Sakura, who cheered and had a healthy flush on her face. But aside from the dissapointment, another emotion washed over me... something I simply couldn't put my finger on.

Meanwhile, to my left, the Nara kid looked highly amused.

"Yamanaka," he muttered, waving a hand over my face.

"What?" I snapped. "Shouldn't you be dozing off to your dreamland?"

He sighed. "I was going to, but I noticed you looking all happy about Sakura being in Sasuke's team. Is being a saint your new tactic to get Sasuke's attention?"

I twitched. "A SAINT? YOU PINEAPPLE HEAD!"

As the rest of girls gave out tantrums and screamed at Iruka-sensei, I frowned. _Could I be feeling happy for Sakura? Do I still think of her as a friend?_

* * *

"Team 8," Iruka sighed, his headband slipping. "Shino,"

_Ehhh... bug boy._

"Kiba,"

_... dog boy. What is that team going to be, an animal group?_

"and Hinata, with the Jounin Yuuhi Kurenai."

_Ooh, Hinata, the fainting girl..._

"God," I muttered, "when will my name be called?"

Shikamaru whispered, "Troublesome."

"Team 9,"

_Come on..._

"Chouji,"

Chouji's head perked up, and for once, he stopped eating chips.

"Shikamaru,"

I glanced in Nara's direction. He didn't move a muscle.

"and Ino with the Jounin Sarutobi Asuma."

"EHHHHH?" I gasped, and groaned. "The lazy kid and the fat kid? Noooo!"

"A bossy woman. Sooo troublesome." and with that, Shikamaru fell asleep.

Chouji resumed eating his fatty chips.

Yet, as I slumped down in my chair, I realised that Sakura didn't tease me, which struck me odd.

* * *

After our graduation, I sent Sakura a note. At once, she opened it, but her facial expressions changed to a questioning look as soon as she read it.

Later, when she met me in the small forest of the Academy, she suddenly spoke.

"Why'd you bring me here?"

"Sakura.."

She paused, noticing my serious look. "Yeah?"

"We're official genin now, right?"

"...Yes."

"Let's... let's become..."

_This is it, Ino. We'll become friends now!_

"frien-rivals."

_Shit._

"What?"

"...rivals. Uhm, yeah, we're technically adults now, so being rivals will make us stronger!"

She smiled. "Yeah. It will."

_You just messed up something, and now you made it worse. Geez, Ino._

She then took something out from her pocket. I choked as I found out what it was.

_She kept the ribbon, all along?_

"Since.... since we're rivals now,"

I nodded...

"You... you can have your ribbon back."

I knew I would never say this out loud, but..

**Sakura... you're the bestest friend I had ever had...**

**But I ruined it all..**

**I'm sorry.**

* * *

Review, please! :)

**_Thank you to those who have reviewed my second chapter of "Yamanaka Mirror." Your review urge me to write another chapter, and it fills this part of my heart... :)_**

**_to _**

**_Jay Rina - Yes, why are most stories about Hinata, Sasuke, and Naruto? :( We need more Sakura and Ino in the world!_**

**_handna95 - Thank you for thinking my story is cute! Though no one has commented on it yet, you, my friend, have just made another comment. :)_**

**_pigtopus - Omgash, I lubbbb you 3 And your name, too. :3_**

**_kitten1596 - I'm glad you have written stories, too! _**

**_Until Next Time~~~~3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333_**

**_Btw, R.I.P Jiraiya, Kakashi, Itachi, Deidara, and Shizune!!!!!! :((((((((((((((((((_**


	4. Escaping Failure

* * *

A Yamanaka Mirror

**Teen Tragedy and Angst**

**Summary: **In those days, Sakura and I were the bestest of friends. I admired her, she admired me, even through the competition of the love for Sasuke. Whenever someone thought of Sakura, they would think of me, and vice versa. We were equals, through and through. Until... until she changed and left me, for good. Leaving the mirror of herself that has long been forgotten.

**A Naruto Monolouge**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies :)**

During the story I will use * at the end of a word to give its English/real meaning.

* * *

**Chapter Four: Escaping Failure**

When Asuma-sensei, the smoke addict, had influenced us to join the Chuunin Exams, I was not prepared for battles that would get me all emotional.

According to Shikamaru's plan, we would stay on the defensive side until we found a weaker group.

But unfortunately for us, we heard signs of a fight.

We went to inspect it, only to find... Sakura with Lee.

She was trembling, while Lee attempted to fight Dosu.

I felt myself shuddering.

"I-Ino? You okay?" whispered Chouji, chips in hand.

I nodded. "C-can we stay? W-we might need to h-help."

Shikamaru sighed. "Fine..."

* * *

_The day before the second component of the exam, my father and mother had given me support that I would have cherished._

_My mother chose to console me first._

_"Here, Ino-chan," she said, in her singsong voice, "I made new arm warmers for you. I never knew you really liked them though. Was it because of that, that, what was his name? That Sasuke boy you always talk about?"_

_I blushed. "Yeah, mom. Sasuke Uchiha." I took the arm warmers, and smiled at the effort my mom used to weave them. They were pure white cloth, embroidered with lavender._

_"Oh, and Ino-chan, here's a new ribbon for you, just like you wanted. It has your name sewed onto it in baby blue, too!"_

_I gaped at the effort and time that was spent on it._

_"Arigatou, mom..."_

_"Ino-chan, as you know, there are three parts of the exam, each testing different qualities."_

_"Hai, mother."_

_"Well, here is a clue: this isn't an ordinary exam, like those you've experienced before. It requires you to act like a ninja, and think like a ninja. So don't perceive things as they are."_

_I was confused by her meaningful clue, but I tried to understand it nonetheless._

_"Thanks, mom!"_

_Meanwhile, my dad scoffed. "Yuku-chan, stop pampering the girl with acessories! This is a Chuunin exam, not a fashion show!"_

_My mother giggled. "Oh Inoichi-kun, it'll boost her self-esteem."_

_My dad seemed to have different presents for me._

_"Here, Ino-chan." he smiled. "These are special pills designed for us Yamanakas."_

_I stared at the translucent round pills._

_"Dad, what I these?" I poked them out of curiosity._

_"People have died before in the Chuunin Exams," he muttered._

_I shivered._

_"These are not the usual soldier pills, Ino. Because we use our bloodline jutsu, we don't go into direct attack. These Yamanaka pills are taken right before performing the jutsu. The pill maintains your own body's chakra and stability."_

_"It maintains it?..."_

_"Yes. That way, other enemies can't sense your chakra in your own body weaken. Also, your body can remain standing and breathing, even leaving your eyes open so that you won't look as vunerable to them. Your body can dodge attacks, but can't do anything offensive."_

_I gaped in anticipation._

_"What a useful pill... no wonder it's called the Yamanaka pill!" I cooed._

_He chuckled, but his face darkened. "However, Ino, if your body has to dodge excessively and withstand too many enemies, it greatly shortens the amount of time your body seems normal._

_I nodded in understanding._

_"Now, I could only prepare three for you, but it should be enough. I suggest you use it especially if fleeing is not an option and there is no one to back you up. Otherwise, you are fine without the pills."_

_"Hai!"_

_

* * *

_

_I furrowed my brows, frustrated by the hideously hard questions. _

_These aren't questions **anyone **could answer, unless they were already Chuunin or they were specifically intellectual._

_So... were we supposed to.... _

**_cheat?_**

_Yes! That was it. But... whom?_

_I knew Shikamaru was cunningly clever - but not in these specific questions. His smarts lay in the actually battle and planning._

_I stared toward me, and I immediately knew my answer. Sakura._

_She sat right in front of me, already scrawling down the answers._

_No one doubted she was intelligent - she knew information even Sasuke hadn't bothered to learn._

_I popped a pill in my mouth so that the examiners would not suspect me, and then I performed my family jutsu._

_"Shinranshin no Jutsu.." I whispered._

**_Thank you, Sakura._**

* * *

Meanwhile, Sakura's hair had been grasped by the Sound kunoichi.

"Your hair... your hair is glossier than mine, you pig! If you have so much time to make it so, why don't you train, huh?"

I grimaced. I had taught Sakura to be like that...

Then, it seemed like the whole world paused.

Tears cascaded down onto Sakura's lap, soaking her dress. Her head hung low, as if in shame.

My eyes shined with fear...

"Tche."

She smirked, and unsheated a kunai, sticking it up.

The kunoichi scoffed. "That, pig, is not going to work on me."

"No. It won't." agreed Sakura.

She brought up the kunai, it's sharp edge glinting in the dim forest light.

It happened in a millisecond - the Sound nin stumbled to the ground, coughing and spluttering up dirt.

"The hell..?"

Sakura stood up, looking fierce - like nothing could stop her.

Her navy blue headband floated onto the grass, like a feather.

And I swore I could hear her say..

_**Nothing... will stop me...**_

* * *

Sakura performed the replacement technique, just as a Sound-nin threw kunai at her.

Then, she ran towards him at full speed, with another set of kunai.

He laughed, and easily redirected the speed of the kunai.

Another replacement technique. What was Sakura trying to do?

She came flying from the top like a bird, and I sighed.

She couldn't beat them like that.

The nin threw kunai, and began looking for Sakura again.

I did, as well, but I realised Sakura stayed there, not blocking the attacks..

_Is she crazy? She's willing to get hurt! Look at the gashes on her legs._

Sakura punched the guy in the face, and fell, while biting his arm.

And he, in turn, repeatedly punched her head, until..

**blood...**

**Blood streamed down her face, hands...**

I could feel tears stray down, licking my chin, freezing my fingertips..

_Sakura.... _I whispered.... before dashing out, to fight for my secret friend...

**_Sakura, I'm going to show you what I can do._**

* * *

Eeeep.

My chapters are getting boring. ;P

**_Thank you to my only Reviewer, BellePerea._**

A Yamanaka Mirror will, in total, have 14 or 15 chapters.

Note that at around chapter 11 - 15 there will be extreme spoilers (from the beginning of Oro's death and Team Hebi that becomes Team Hawk, Pein, Konan, Jiraiya's death, etc.)

Thanks! :)


	5. Another Beginning

A Yamanaka Mirror

**Teen Tragedy and Angst**

**Summary: **In those days, Sakura and I were the bestest of friends. I admired her, she admired me, even through the competition of the love for Sasuke. Whenever someone thought of Sakura, they would think of me, and vice versa. We were equals, through and through. Until... until she changed and left me, for good. Leaving the mirror of herself that has long been forgotten.

**A Naruto Monolouge**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies :)**

During the story I will use an aterisk at the end of a word to give its English/real meaning.

* * *

**Chapter Five: Another Beginning**

I was devasted by the intensity of all the battles, like the way the weird puppet dude defeated his opponent as if it were as simple as killing a fly - no offence to bug-boy.

I didn't even know if I could make it.

I glanced at Sakura, who was also trembling.

As the fight finished with great excitement and splendor, my eyes suddenly darted toward the gleaming black board to my left.

Tension filled the room, as board randomly picked two more fighters for the next round of the Chuunin Exams.

I closed my eyes, getting ready for my anxious excitement to come.

"Oi." muttered Shikamaru. He nudged me in the elbow gently.

"_What_?_" _I hissed in return.

**"You're next."**

On cue, my eyes split open, immediately turning to the pinapple-headed boy.

"You're kidding me."

He sighed, mouthing the words _Troublesome woman. _Then, he directed his gaze to the gleaming board, a sure sign for me to do the same.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH? I'M WITH SAKURA?"

* * *

Sakura and I stood facing each other, clenching our fists tightly. To an ordinary ninja, we were just mere rookie genin with useless emotions.

But we both knew this was our moment.

The referee stepped forward. He seemed joyful, and estatic to be here, but his eyes proved otherwise, screaming that he wanted to be somewhere else.

"Begin."

* * *

I knew better, but it felt like I was chakra depleted as Sakura and I continued with simple ninja basics - light punches, kicks, and kunai of the sort.

My desire to win was evident, but something was holding me back. And, I knew what it was. Our friendship.

Even Sakura was hesitant at times. She never landed a punch where I was open, and vice versa.

But as I fought, a nagging thought still lingered in my mind. How on earth did Sakura resist to my jutsu? I had to admit, Sakura wasn't completely horrible at the arts of a shinobi, but it was outrageous that she had some hidden power of sorts.

Sakura landed a kick at my legs, causing me to stumble as I was awakened from my thoughts.

"Come on, Ino, fight me," she lured, obviously frustrated.

It all seemed to happen so fast from there - one minute we were standing, the next we were in mid punch towards each other, my kunckles pushing her soft cheek as hers' pushed mine all the same.

My world turned black as I fell upon the cold, hard floor with a thud, barely hearing faint screams of "INO-CHAN!" and "SAKURA-CHAN!" as I passed out.

* * *

It seemed years later when I regained conciousness again on the concrete ground, elevated above the Chuunin Preliminary Exam floor. Chouji stood next to the fence poles, pulling another bag of BBQ chips from god knows where. Meanwhile, Shikamaru and Asuma-sensei exchanged whispers about the current battle between Tenten and a sand ninja that was about to begin.

I lay in a seated position; my back leaned against the grey walls. I assumed I had not won. Sakura really beat me, after all. I chuckled, knowing that Sakura would definitely tease me about it when I saw her again.

"Oi_,-munch_- Ino," a masculine voice rang out, breaking me from my stupor. I looked up, meeting Chouji's gaze.

Shikamaru and Asuma-sensei turned around as well, noticing I was now awake.

Asuma-sensei smiled kindly. "Good job using your kekkai genkai*, Ino."

I smiled in thanks, and then proceeded to look for a familiar rosette, but to no avail. "Where's Sakura?" I asked, confused.

"Both of you passed out," explained Shikamaru, his back to Ino as he watched Temari and Tenten prepare for the battle. Ino's eyes widened - they both lost? That meant none of them would have moved on.

A voice reasoned in my head. _But you know, Ino... it means we're still equals. It's better than one of us always being superior to the other right? _

Shikamaru sighed. "Anyway, Sakura's over there. She looks like she's about to regain conciousness, as well." His finger pointed in the general direction of Sakura. Indeed, she lay there, her lips curved in a peaceful smile.

I nodded, and edged toward Sakura, warily taking a seat next to her.

"Hey, Sakura?" I mumbled. She pursed her lips, and furrowed her brows. A thought arised in my head to smack her in the face and yell, "COME ON, FOREHEAD-Girl!" but I restrained myself from doing so, and just stared at her.

Sakura's eyes began to flutter. Slowly, like a baby lamb walking for the first time, she opened her eyes. "I-Ino - pig?" she whispered.

I grinned. "Hey, Forehead - girl. How's it been in Lala land?" I asked, jokingly.

Instead of heartily replying back, Sakura did just the opposite - she grimaced.

"You're right, Ino - pig... you're better than me."

"No, Sakura, you're wrong. We're equals."

"B-but... didn't I lose?" she sat there dumbfounded as to why I was grinning so happily.

"We both went unconscious," I pointed out.

She nodded hesitantly. "Oh... I see. That means... we're both out, eh?"

I nodded sadly. "But hey, who needs the dumb name of Chuunin, anyway?"

"... Yeah." She smiled.

* * *

Several days following the Chuunin Preliminary Exams, Asuma-sensei, Chouji, and I held a buffet in Shikamaru's honor for passing it. Instead of sharing our enthusiastic joy, he wore a grim face.

"I'm always the only one who has to fight women..." he sulked, playing with his pork chops. I simply ordered a serving of gomaae*, munching it in delight as I conversed with Asuma-sensei about who would probably make it to Chuunin.

"Shikamaru would," said Asuma, sparing a glance at the still sulking Shikamaru.

Meanwhile, Chouji finished his eigth helping of a variety of different meats. Realising Shikamaru's plate was the only one that had meat, he eyed it hungrily.

"Eh, Shikamaru..." he said, eyeing the juicy, thick meat looking like a sparkly piece of heaven.

"Whaat," said person muttered, stabbing the bamboo chopsticks into the meat.

Chouji flinched. "Do you want your pork chops which are so lovely, beautiful - _-cough- _I mean which are getting kinda cold?"

"Chouji, I've been meaning to say this since we were teamed up together - do you really have to be THAT fat?" I giggled, forgetting about how sensitive Chouji was about the topic. Shikamaru instantly groaned.

Asuma immiediately shook his head. "Oh brother..." he quickly excused himself as Chouji began to turn red.

"I'M NOTTTT FATT! I'M JUST BIG BONED!" he yelled. Meanwhile, Asuma sighed, and quickly departed the scene.

"His father was just the same..." he muttered as he left.

Panicking, I desperately thought of an excuse, but Shikamaru beat me to it. "Chouji!" he yelled, just as Chouji was about to perform the Nikudan Sensha*.

"What!" he yelled, his hands just about to form the required hand signs.

"Don't you remember?" asked Shikamaru, faking a _very _amused expression.

"Remember what?" asked Chouji, as curiosity got the better of him.

"It's opposite day. Ino just remembered, so she told us that in order for us to remember as well."

Chouji stopped in his tracks. "Ah, okay." He scratched the back of his head, grinning. "Sorry guys!"

Shikamaru and I let out a big breath of air.

"Nice thinking, Shika..." I muttered under my breath.

* * *

Kekkai genkai: Clan thing. X3

Gomaae: A Bowl of cold spinach with this SEXY sesame sauce.

Nikudan Sensha: Chouji's meat tank thing. :P

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS SO FAR :D


	6. Revitalizing Faith

A Yamanaka Mirror

**Teen Tragedy and Angst**

**Summary: **In those days, Sakura and I were the bestest of friends. I admired her, she admired me, even through the competition of the love for Sasuke. Whenever someone thought of Sakura, they would think of me, and vice versa. We were equals, through and through. Until... until she changed and left me, for good. Leaving the mirror of herself that has long been forgotten.

**A Naruto Monolouge**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies :)**

**By Shiinsetsu (Formerly .x.K a y a l i a.x.)**

**Author's Note: **Hey, guys! :3 Well I'm back again from "Yamanaka Mirror"'s temporary hiatus. Luckily for me, I'm going to my cousin's wedding in Edmonton, Alberta! :D I'm going to be a junor bridesmaid... =3=. So while I'm on the airplane and preparing for my cousin's wedding, I'll be working on Yamanaka mirror! :D I'll type up a long, Long, LOOOONG chapter which I'll divide into 2/3 chaps and post them all on FF net :] Get ready for some Sakura and Ino funnn! :D

[Just to let you guys know... the main pairings are: NaruSaku/NaruHina, ShikaIno/ShikaTema.]

I was listening to "When She Cries" by Britt Nicole when writing this song.

**_INO'S MOM'S NAME iS MADE UP. :D KktHNXBAI_**

* * *

**Chapter Six: Revitalizing Faith**

I stood on the deathly cold seats outside hospital room number 208, clock ticking. Every sound made me flinch.

_Why... why did this have to happen to me? What did I do, to deserve this? _

I sounded so cliche, I knew. But those were the words that beat in my confused heart.

All the walls, ceilings and floors were pale white. Once, Sakura told me they were white for "purity" and "innocence". They didn't look like that to me anymore. It gave me goosebumps.

* * *

"I-ino..?" came a pained voice, from the room I was waiting outside of.

I already knew who it was. My father, Inoichi Yamanaka. My dad took a seat next to me, plopping on the hard wood. I didn't want to look at him... it would only break my heart further than the miniature pieces they were already in.

My dad never showed his love for my mother, Iku. I never knew why. I constantly bickered with him - my mother was so caring, so passionate, so nourishing, just like her name meant. So why, why couldn't he just stop being so stubborn all the time and really love everyone as a family?

I grew somewhat distant with my father when I was younger. There were times that he really seemed like someone I could look up to, but I'd be reminded of why I was so hostile to him when he did the same to my mother.

Why would he care that **_my mom was probably DEAD? _**

It was then, I heard the cracked sobs.

It was my dad. Crying.

For my mom.

My dad was the clan leader from the main branch. He was always boastful, and proud, his dignity never diminishing. I hated my father's personality. Yet, I felt uncomfortable as he sobbed, head buried his hands, his posture similar to that of a wilted flower, encased in dewdrops.

"Dad...?" I whispered.

He made no response, and simply continued to weep and mourn.

My voice trembled. I already could feel the hot liquid forming in my eyes, too.

"Dad... it's okay... mom'll live..." I whispered, rubbing small circles on his broad back.

He shook his head, and covered his ears. "No, NO! I don't want to hear it!"

I hiccuped. I could even feel the the hot liquid swelling up in my own eyes, too.

"The t-truth is..." he whispered... "N-no. Nevermind... you're still twelve... please, forget this, Ino..." he stared at the white marble floor, unfeeling.

I stood up, bounding out of my seat. "TELL me." I was desperate. I _needed _to know EVERYTHING.

He smiled sadly. "Iku was like that, too..."

"...Please..." I begged.

Painstakingly slowly, he brought a shaky hand, and, taking out a finger, he gently touched my head, sending chakra images to my brain. I blacked out...

* * *

_A younger version of Inoichi stared at a girl's retreating figure. She had long, wavy light brown hair that cascaded down to her back. She had on a purple halter top, and dark navy shorts. Mesh and fishnets covered her upper thighs and arms. She twirled a kunai in her finger, unaware of the fact that she could easily stab herself with it. _

_"W-wait! Iku-chan!" the teenage Inoichi yelled, somehow stuck in his spot in shock at the girl. _

_Said girl hesitated, stopping in her tracks. Then, in a melancholy voice, she whispered, barely audible enough for Inoichi to hear. _

_"I know why you said you loved me, all those times..."_

_"...I-I-Iku-chan..."_

_She spun around, clutching onto the kunai so tightly that her knuckles turned a colourless white. _

_"I was the only female in our generation with a kekkai genkai similar to the Yamanakas'. That was probably why your parents and mine' decided to have us engage. Knowing you, you would **of course **want to satisfy your parents and "stand out" by being sucessful with your "fiancee" by marrying her when she was eighteen."_

_She seemed as if she was going to say something else, but she abruptly stopped, instead._

_"You know what? Nevermind. I'm sick and tired of your antics. Good-bye, Inoichi."_

_"**Stop.**" Inoichi hugged Iku fiercely from behind, and spun her around so that he shared direct eye contact with her azure eyes._

_Inoichi had never cried in his life, so it surprised her deeply when she saw his weakened state - sullen, sniffling, and teary-eyed._

_"You were the only one, Iku..." he whispered. "When I was small, my dad and mom cared nothing for me. If I did something right, they nodded. If I did something wrong, they'd neglect me. I hated how I was taken advantage over like that... I strived to be the best, always. Everyone else thought I was a heartless teenager, who only cared about himself. But... you understood me. I just want you... to understand me now, too."_

_Iku sniffled. "Inoichi... the truth is..." she collapsed on the ground._

_"**IKU-CHAN!!!"**_

_

* * *

_

I came back from my trance. My face felt cold and salty - probably from my dry tears that was plastered on my face. My dad, now looking much more older and wary, stared back at me.

"What h-happened next?" I whispered.

Inoichi smiled. "She fainted. But when she awoke again, she told me she fell for me. Hard. And she didn't want to get up, ever again."

I closed my weary eyes, nodding. Suddenly, our quiet moment was broken as a medic-nin erupted from the door. Looking at our hopeful faces, the medic sighed.

"Yamanaka-san, please come in. The girl is permitted to enter, as well."

I nodded at my dad, and proceeded to enter the room.

My mother lay on the white linens. She looked peaceful and happy, her long brown curls framing her heart-shaped face.

She looked... **lifeless. **

"N-no way..."

**_"MOM!!!!!!!!"_**

* * *

I woke up, meeting the same blank whiteness I had seen earlier. All that had happened only 3 hours ago flooded into my mind.

"Mother..." I whispered.

_I didn't deserve this..._

Meanwhile, I heard soft, deep breaths, and a knife peeling an apple - something that I had grown accustomed to hearing over the years as I grew up with my beloved mother.

A small voice laughed. "Ino-chan... I'm not your mother, neh?"

I tensed, my head turning sideways an inch at a time.

"**Sakura?"**

* * *

Sakura smiled as I fed myself small pieces of the apple.

"The nurses told me you blacked out for a couple of hours," she said, forest green eyes lighting up in an attempt to start a conversation.

I nodded slowly. _So, I wasn't dreaming... after all...._

"S-Sakura... your dad died in the war against the Sannin too, didn't he?" I mumbled.

Sakura flinched, and looked away dejectedly, but I never noticed it. She sadly smiled. "It was for Konoha. He died, bravely. Neh?"

I snapped. "How can you act like everything is _alright? _He's **dead, **Sakura! He's DEAD. And I thought that you-"

I suddenly felt a searing pain in my left cheek. Tears trickled down my eyes now; yet, I felt no embarrassment. Sakura had SLAPPED me.

"Don't say that, Ino. You think I don't care? I do..."

And then, she laughed. But her laugh was pained, and invisible droplets of grief licked her cheeks as she laughed with all her heart.

Sakura hugged Ino in a tight embrace.

"I do care... but, I would rather have my parents see me happy, and more mature from my experience, than saddened and in a state of depression. I loved my dad. Even if he was always busy on missions, he brought me home little presents every now and then. He loved my mom, even if she wasn't a ninja. My grandparents shunned him for breaking down the Haruno line... so when I was teased for being a half-nin, he'd protect me. I was sometimes shunned by others; he was there for me. He still remains in my mother and my heart, even after his death. But, right now, I feel sorry for Naruto. He didn't know how his parents died, proudly for Konoha, or killed in action. At least, we knew our parents died peacefully and for... for the greater good, right? "

I felt ashamed of myself then. Oh, how I wish I was Sakura, at times. I hugged her tighter.

"Sakura..." I sobbed.

"Y-yeah?" she croaked.

"Remember.. that time... w-when I asked you to be my r-rival?"

"... Yeah... I do... Ino..-chan."

"What I really m-meant.. was... I wanted us to be friends... and now.. I know I want to be your friend more than ever. Because... you were my only friend..."

"..I know, Ino. I know. Me too."

* * *

Naruto, Shikamaru, and Chouji peered in through the window at the scene.

"Sakura-chan..." Naruto whispered.

"It's about time they became friends again," whispered Shikamaru, the corners of his lips tugging into a small, grateful smile for his teammate's success.

Chouji nodded in agreement at Shikamaru's statement.

* * *

"Sakura?"

"Yeah?"

"Why'd you cut your hair?"

The rosette's frown turned into a smirk. "It was annoying."

* * *

**CHAAA!!! YES! I FINALLY FINISHED THIS CHAPTER. 3**

**It's also 1,996 words long~! 3 (My birthday year :D)**

**I love you all. :']**

**And remember: God loves you all.**

**If your parent/parents have died, don't leave your own life behind, in depression. **

**It would only break their heart. :]**


End file.
